


Penché

by cardiac_arrest



Series: Dancing's Not a Crime [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: (?), Alternate Universe - Ballet, Fluff, It just happened, Light Angst, M/M, i dont know guys, i guess?, willy and kappy are really weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardiac_arrest/pseuds/cardiac_arrest
Summary: “Are you fucking kidding me? You’re still dancing with Auston yet you two haven’t fucked yet?” Willy sounds mad.“Willy,” Mitch looks at him. He’s also unimpressed.“That’s uncalled for,” Kappy says. Mitch nods along in agreement, gesturing an arm in Kappy’s direction.Willy scoffs and looks towards Kappy. “Kasu, it’s been two years. Two fucking years! How are these two so stupidly oblivious? I mean we weren’t even that bad! Contracts were signed for, like, a week before I got into your bed!”





	Penché

**Author's Note:**

> hey i also wrote this in one day but this time its edited so yayyy. happy new year everyone hopefully this year will be even better than the last :)))
> 
> honestly this is going to be the last fic for a while. unless i decide otherwise but like. i cant write anymore idk words feel weird.
> 
> but, i promise ill finish this series.
> 
> (Shoot I forgot to add, this is part of a series so reading the work before this — Balancé — will probably aid understanding) :)

“You know, this isn’t where I imagined myself to be two years ago,” Mitch says as he waves around his spoon covered in vanilla ice cream. He’s settled comfortably on his couch, some show Willy picked out playing in the background.

 

“Eating vanilla ice cream that isn’t on your diet plan?” Willy deadpans through a mouthful of chocolate ice cream.

 

“Willy you hypocrite,” Kappy says. He’s the only one not eating ice cream. Props to him.

 

“No, Willy,” Mitch scowls, “I meant the fact that I’m still not a first soloist.”

 

Willy scoffs, digging a bigger scoop of ice cream out of his bowl and staring straight at Mitch as he eats it. It’s supposed to mean indignation and apathy in Willy speak. 

 

“You’re in Corps,” Kappy says. He’s trying to make Mitch feel better. Mitch really appreciates it. 

 

“Kappy,” Mitch starts, “you don’t understand. I had a  _ plan _ . Plus, you two are both first soloists. That’s awesome.”

 

“Well, I’m sure you’ll get there soon,” Kappy replies. Willy smacks him.

 

“Don’t say that to him. His head will get big,” Willy mentions as he licks his bowl clean. 

 

“My head will get big? I’m a fucking snowflake! Those costumes are ugly as shit!” Mitch exclaims, settling down his bowl of ice cream with a heavy clink, 

 

“They’re not that bad,” Willy amends. 

 

“You’re the Snow Queen! And Kappy’s the Snow King! Those costumes look fucking dope!” Mitch is shouting by this point, but he doesn’t really care. His own costume is going to look weird. It’s going to have a bunch of fabric strips along the outside of the skirt. It looks nothing like a snowflake. 

 

“Mitch, chill out,” Kappy says. “It’s not all about the costumes. We’re doing ballet.”

 

“Yes but,” Mitch frowns. “I was going to finish my year as the first soloist this year, then I was going to become a principal soon. Then I could be doing solos and pas de deuxs and all the cool moves.” He’s kind of down. Then in a tinier voice he says, “and maybe I’d have a chance to dance with Auston.” 

 

Willy makes a face. “Mitchy. You still have lots of time to go principal. I mean, me and Kappy are only first soloists. It’s gonna take us  _ years _ to even dream of being principal dancers. But if you’re really bothered by it, why don’t we go dancing tonight instead? Practice a little, right?” 

 

“Well,” Mitch starts, cringing a bit, “I can’t.”

 

“You can’t?” Kappy asks. He and Willy both look confused.

 

“Why not?” Willy is unimpressed. 

 

“Uh,” Mitch responds, “because I’m dancing with Auston?”

 

“What!” Willy shouts. Now he’s the one that practically throws his bowl down on the coffe table. Mitch regrets letting Willy talk him into buying a glass one. 

 

Kappy winces, “chill out, babe.”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me? You’re still dancing with Auston yet you two haven’t fucked yet?” Willy sounds mad. 

 

“Willy,” Mitch looks at him. He’s also unimpressed. 

 

“That’s uncalled for,” Kappy says. Mitch nods along in agreement, gesturing an arm in Kappy’s direction. 

 

Willy scoffs and looks towards Kappy. “Kasu, it’s been two years. Two fucking years! How are these two so stupidly oblivious? I mean we weren’t even that bad! Contracts were signed for, like, a week before I got into your bed!”

 

“Wow, Will,” Mitch says, “you have no shame.” 

 

“Come on, Mitchy,” Will admonishes. “Get your shit together, man. Auston is literally right there! Just go for it! You can’t lose anything!” There’s a nod from Kappy and he ruffles Willy’s hair in approval. That sets Willy off in a squeal as he smacks Kappy’s hand off of his hair. 

 

“I don’t know,” Mitch drawls sarcastically, “but being embarrassed in front of my ballet idol would be losing something.” 

 

“Dude,” Kappy says with one of his eyebrows raised. Willy groans and shoves his face against Kappy’s thigh. 

 

“No, seriously,” Mitch smiles. “Our dynamic is great right now.” 

 

Willy just smacks Mitch upside the back of his head and switches the TV show. 

 

***

 

“You ready?” Auston asks Mitch as he walks to the centre of the room. 

 

The tip of Mitch’s tongue hangs out of his mouth as he concentrates on tying his pointe shoes. “Yeah.” he says, “I’m almost done.” 

 

“Take your time, Mitchy,” Auston smirks. Mitch thinks he’s done for. 

 

“‘Kay, let’s go, then.” 

 

Auston smiles at him as he walks closer to him. Mitch feels kind of awkward walking around in pointe shoes,  it looks like he’s waddling sometimes. 

 

“Don’t be shy Mitchy,” Auston says, pulling Mitch by the arm so he’s within dancing distance. Mitch yelps at the treatment and furrows his brow at Auston. There may be a little pouting in expression, but Mitch will deny the accusations every time. 

 

“I’m not being shy,” Mitch lies as he turns his head up indignantly and gets into fifth position with his back towards Auston. There are mirrors everywhere and he doesn’t want to stare Auston in the eyes through one of them. “Let’s get started then.” 

 

“Alright,” Auston says back, amused. He places both of his hands on Mitch’s waist and Mitch shudders. Auston’s hands are warm and big, settling carefully along the circumference of his waist. It feels like a steady presence. Mitch fights hard to resist the blush colouring his face. He’s already thinking about other circumstances where Auston’s hands would be on his waist. 

 

“Uh, why did you decide to do partnering work today?” Mitch stutters as Auston makes him get into passé with his arms in fifth position. 

 

“You’re ready for it, aren’t you?” Auston says ominously with a sly smile on his face. He’s still supporting Mitch with his hands.

 

Mitch squints his eyes at Auston, “Man, I’m always fucking ready.” 

 

And Auston just laughs and spins him around, a double pirouette. Mitch is dizzy because he didn’t get the chance to spot before Auston just spun him around. 

 

“Dude!” he says as he goes off pointe, waiting for the dizziness to stop. 

 

Auston’s eyes are full of mischief as he apologises. “Sorry. Maybe we should’ve done a promenade before.” 

 

Mitch scowls again. “Do the lifts, fucker.”

 

“Nope, sorry, that’s a little bit too advanced,” Auston shrugs. What a dick. 

 

“Fine,” Mitch says. “Let’s do the pirouettes. For real this time.” 

 

“Okay,” Auston says easily. “We’ll do a promenade with you in attitude and then straight into three pirouettes en retiré. Then you gotta do a backbend in retiré facing me. Arms back, okay?”

 

“Yes Auston,” Mitch says. “I know the Nutcracker, Aus.” 

 

“Then you should be able to do this perfectly,” Auston jokes, waving Mitch into position. 

 

The attitude goes okay, it’s not Mitch’s first time partnering with someone else. But he does have to admit, nobody has supported his weight like Auston did. None of the other men, excluding Frederik Andersen and Auston of course, were that much bigger than Mitch. Sometimes it made it harder for them to carry Mitch’s weight or spin Mitch around. But Auston? Auston could easily bench press two times Mitch’s weight if he needed to. He’s built and Mitch is kind of really into it. 

 

The pirouettes en retiré are also a bit different. Auston turns him quicker than everyone else had before. And it just so happens that he has to look at Auston’s face when spotting. The backbend is a little sloppy, Mitch is disoriented enough that his arms are crooked and his face is wonky. Auston spins him so he faces the mirror and he gets off pointe. 

 

“Not bad,” Auston says. “Let’s go again.” 

 

Mitch agrees and tries to put on his performance face. He thinks the second time goes better. His lines are clean, legs turned out, feet pointed, and arms soft and in position. His backbend is prettier. Hopefully, it shows off his back muscles even through the white t-shirt he’s wearing. 

 

When Auston lets him go and he turns back around to talk to him, there’s an indescribable look on his face. 

 

“You good?” Mitch asks, placing both of his hands on his waist. 

 

“Yeah,” Auston says as the look is replaced by a smile. “That was great, Mitchy.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Mitch says slyly. “Let’s do a shoulder sit, then.”

 

Auston scoffs,” yeah, no. That’s way too dangerous.”

 

“You’re no fun,” Mitch pouts. 

 

“Well, I don’t want the Sugar Plum Fairy to get hurt,” Auston smirks. 

 

Now it’s Mitch’s turn to scoff. “Tell that to Sarah Hardman.” 

 

“Hey, come on. You’re gonna get there real soon, Mitchy.”

 

“Let’s hope so,” Mitch sighs. He doesn’t want to tell Auston that it’s been his dream for a long time. He doesn’t want to tell Auston that he only wants to dance with him. And he really doesn’t want to tell Auston that he likes him. Mitch doesn’t know how he’s lasted two years actually talking to Auston.

 

“How about this, we can do the adagio from the Nutcracker pas de deux until the jumps and lifts,” Auston suggests, pulling on Mitch’s arm so he’s closer to Auston again. 

 

Mitch stumbles, stabilizes himself and punches Auston in the shoulder. “Fine.” 

 

Auston starts the music from the Sugar Plum Fairy pas de deux. The music is familiar as he starts with bourrée and waits for the music. And then Auston is there to support him into a battement développé. 

 

Dancing with Auston feels like a dream. This is their first time running through the pas de deux choreography and despite both of them previously never dancing together, it feels like their millionth time. Auston is a constant weight beside him. He supports Mitch when he needs to, spins Mitch when he needs to, and Mitch trusts him to do it. There’s no hesitancy. It’s fluid and graceful and moving all at the same time.

 

Mitch’s smile is real on his face, he couldn’t stop it if he tried. And the thing is, adagios are always tiring; Mitch has to be lifting and holding his leg all the time. But with Auston, it isn’t a pain. It’s fun. Auston has this playful look on his face and it dares Mitch to be better, to  _ dance _ with him. It makes Mitch want to perform as if he’s on a stage where Auston’s in the audience and all he wants to do is  _ impress _ him. And then Auston smiles brightly when Mitch does something he likes. His hands squeeze Mitch a bit like a compliment. Like,  _ that was great, Mitchy _ . 

 

The lift section of the pas de deux comes too soon. Auston has already placed his hands on Mitch’s waist and Mitch is cheering inside of his head, maybe Auston forgot. And then he’s almost up in the air, he’s prepared, and Auston stops. His hands still hold tight around Mitch’s waist and the music keeps going, Auston’s eyes are on his face in the mirror and Mitch can’t shake off the intensity of the gaze. He turns around. Auston’s hands are still on his waist. Mitch’s heart is pounding but he’s not sure if it’s from the exertion or the proximity to Auston. 

 

Mitch is about to say something, staring up into Auston’s eyes. He opens his mouth and Auston’s eyes shift down, down, down towards Mitch’s lips. Mitch’s eyebrows pinch a little and one of the hands on his waist moves until it’s cradling him. His face heats up, heart speeding up even more. Mitch is about to step away, he doesn’t want to do anything he regrets when a determined look shows up on Auston’s face. 

 

Mitch knows Auston is leaning in, he feels the air shift and smells Auston’s cologne. His eyes close on reflex and he’s frozen solid. Auston’s lips feel like nothing on his own lips. The kiss is brief. Barely a second. Then Auston jerks back like Mitch slapped him. Mitch doesn’t even realise Auston’s leaving before he hears the hurried “good-bye” and feels the swift wind from Auston’s speedy departure. He’s stunned. And a little hurt. 

 

He was just about to yank Auston back for a better kiss when he left. It felt a lot like rejection. 

 

Mitch makes it to his bag and sits down heavily. His feet ache like crazy even though he hasn’t danced for very long. His toes especially. There’s an exhaustion that settles deep in his bones, like heavy stones filling his bones instead of blood. 

 

He gets out his phone and dials Willy. He answers on the third ring. 

 

_ “Mitchy? What’s up?” _

 

***

 

Waking up for class the next morning was hard for Mitch. He really didn’t want to get out of bed, commute to the studio, and work through the fucking snowflake choreography. Seriously. He’d rather be a fucking flower. 

 

Willy was mad when he found out about what happened with Auston. But he was also disappointed at Mitch for not doing anything more. Thankfully, he didn’t show his disapproval in more than a look. 

 

When Mitch entered the studio, he stopped. Auston was still there. Along with Sarah fucking Hardman. He was talking to Kyle Dubas rather animatedly about something. All the other snowflakes were whispering around him, wondering what they could be talking about. 

 

Mitch changes his shoes and waves a quick hello to the piano player. It was his usual routine. Willy finally catches sight of Auston and steers Mitch away from his direction. 

 

“That fucker,” he whispers to Mitch as they take a spot together at a barre. 

 

“Chill out, Will,” Mitch scoffs. “Don’t make Dubas yell at us.”

 

“You know he never yells,” Willy says. 

 

Mitch does know he never yells. 

 

“Mr. Marner?” 

 

Mitch turns around, looking for the owner of the voice. It’s Kyle Dubas, who is currently still speaking to Auston. Mitch is surprised. So is Auston by the look of his face. He seems a bit embarrassed, a sheepish look on his face as he curls in on himself. 

 

“Yes, sir?” Mitch replies, facing Mr. Dubas. 

 

“Can you come here for a second, Mitch?” Dubas’s face is kind, a nice smile on his face. Mitch still feels intimidated. 

 

He makes his way to the two quickly, dreading what was going to happen next. The other dancers are already staring at him and he feels exposed. Even with the weird situation happening, Willy doesn’t waste a moment before making a big scene that somehow captures the attention of all the other dancers. Mitch looks back. Yup, he’s making out with Kappy. In front of the whole class. In front of  _ Kyle Dubas _ . But whatever, Willy can do whatever he wants to do, especially if it’s going to help out Mitch. Sometimes, he was really thankful for Willy.

 

By the time he actually makes it to Auston and Dubas, Auston is focused on the scene behind Mitch with wide eyes while Kyle is just ignoring it altogether. 

 

“Mitch,” Dubas says in greeting. He’s still smiling. 

 

“Mr. Dubas,” Mitch nods with a polite smile. 

 

“How many time have I told you guys to call me Kyle? Anyways, Auston’s been telling me about how well you’re dancing,” Kyle says. 

 

Mitch nods. 

 

“And I do have to agree,” Kyle continues. “I know I haven’t been with the NBC for a long time as an artistic director, and I hadn’t had the time to see  _ you _ dance. I’m sure the previous artistic director before me missed you by accident, but be sure that you’re in our prospects, Mitch.”

 

“Oh,” Mitch responds. “Well, thank you, Mr. Dubas. Hopefully, I’ll be at the NBC for a while then.”

 

Kyle nods with a smile, Mitch takes this as his cue to leave. He spares a glance at Auston who’s still standing there. He looks spaced out and not sure of what’s going on. Well, Mitch can relate. 

 

The rest of the morning passes by. The warmup and run through of the choreography isn’t bad. Mitch tries his hardest to show Kyle Dubas what he’s really made of. There’s no partnering for any of the snowflakes but Mitch wishes there was. His feet feel lighter and his legs feel stronger. He’s got the choreography down already, he just has to  _ dance _ . 

 

When Mitch walks out the door of the studio with Willy and Kappy, Kyle gives them all a smile. Willy and Kappy both look abashed. It was an unnatural look for Willy but Mitch found it funny. 

 

Mitch is about to say something to Willy and Kappy about how stupid they are to make out in the middle of class when he notices Auston standing in the hallway near the door. It’s not hard to notice him, there’s a group of people around him like always. Willy is about to shout something unsavoury, Mitch knows, he can see Willy’s nose twitching. Thankfully, Mitch doesn’t need to be the one that places his hand on Willy’s mouth, that’s Kappy’s job. He’s grateful for that — Willy licks. And bites.

 

Mitch is shaking his head, of course, Auston’s with a bunch of fucking people right in front of  _ his  _ studio. He probably wants to rub it in Mitch’s face that he had all these admirers. Mitch isn’t going to lie; it hurts. 

 

He turns his back on Auston and just stares at Kappy and Willy. Willy is currently gnawing on Kappy’s fingers and Kappy is just stroking his hair in a reverent yet annoyed manner. Mitch can’t do anything except just take in what’s happening because  _ what the fuck _ ? Why is his best friend so fucking  _ weird _ ? How these two ever got to be first soloists confuses Mitch a lot, because the artistic directors must have never  _ looked _ at them properly. 

 

He’s really had enough of them after two minutes — they’re still going at it — and he’s about to drag both of them out for lunch before there’s a tap on his shoulder. Mitch is about to go off because Auston is being a dick, his best friends are  _ stupid _ , and he  _ hates _ it when people tap his shoulder, but it’s Frederik Andersen. So. All his anger just flies out the door and leaves unease. 

 

“Mitch?” Frederik asks. His voice is deep yet soft at the same time. It confuses Mitch because he’s never heard it before. 

 

“Yes?” he says. His tone is just shy of impatient. 

 

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Frederik’s face is earnest. Mitch looks behind him and the two boys are still fight-flirting with each other. He’s unsure if he wants to talk to Auston’s best friend alone for a few minutes. 

 

It must show in his face because not a second later Frederik says, “it won’t take long. Please.”

 

Mitch nods slowly, following Frederik to a little alcove a few metres away. 

 

“I know that Auston may have seemed like a dick yesterday,” Frederik starts sincerely, “but I promise it’s just him being a complete idiot.” Mitch is a bit taken aback by this. It’s Frederik Andersen. 

 

“Uh, what do you mean?”

 

“Okay, look, Auston is dumb. He’s dumb when it comes to love and things like that. You usually have to spell it out for him in order for him to actually  _ believe _ things. It’s hard for him to like people when they’re usually so fake to him. He kissed you yesterday and that was for real, but he was so scared that you were going to do something mean in return.”

 

And well. Mitch isn’t expecting that. 

 

“Why would I do something mean?” Mitch asks, confused. 

 

“There are things that happened before that, you know, affected him. Just give him a chance, Mitch. I swear he doesn’t want to be caught up by all these people,” Frederik smiles. 

 

“Oh,” Mitch says dumbly. He does feel dumb. “Thanks, Frederik.”

 

“Please, Freddie,”  Frederik — Freddie — says. 

 

“Freddie then,” Mitch smiles.

 

Freddie’s patting him on the shoulder when Auston somehow jumps beside him. Mitch feels like he’s been caught doing something bad. Auston’s face is confused and kind of angry. Mitch can’t say it isn’t hot. 

 

“What are you doing?” Auston directs at them both.

 

“Just cleaning up your mess,” Freddie sighs as he claps Auston on the back heavily and leaves him there with Mitch. Mitch snorts. 

 

“What were you talking about?” Auston asks, all bothered. 

 

“How stupid you are,” Mitch says. 

 

Auston scoffs. “Well. That’s not completely false.”

 

Mitch raises his eyebrows. 

 

“Okay, that’s not the point,” Auston says. “Mitchy, I’m sorry I ran out on you like that yesterday. I thought you thought I did something bad and I didn’t want you to completely just, like, turn on me. I know it was a bad thing to do and I promise not to do it again.”

 

“You promise?”

 

“Yes! I promise! As long as we can be friends.” There’s a pleading look in Auston’s eyes. It’s crazy how Mitch’s idol right here in front of him, pleading for them to be friends. Mitch always thought it would be the opposite way around. 

 

“You really are dumb then,” Mitch smiles. “I don’t want to be just friends. I want to be whatever you would let us be.”

 

Auston’s face goes through several emotions — hurt, confusion, deliberation, and then finally realisation. 

 

“Does that mean—” Auston gestures between them. 

 

“Yeah, dumbass,” Mitch laughs. “Kiss me already.” 

 

Mitch closes his eyes and opens his arms. Auston launches at him, wrapping him up in those arms of his and kisses him soundly. It’s really, really great. 

 

And finally, Mitch can smile against Auston’s lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> so basically this series is literally only supposed to have like 3 or 4 more works left. one of which being ausxmitch. then i was thinking of willyxkappy, fredcon, and mo and gards. but idk. maybe the last three wont happen but. if i do start a fic, itll probably not be this series. i cant really do fluff all the time? like you can see my writing got really weird :/ or maybe its just cuz winter break. lol. 
> 
> oh btw. freddie was not supposed to be in this at all. idk why but it seemed like a good idea to add him.
> 
> anyways, do yall have any thoughts?
> 
> if you liked this fic, leave me a kudos, and if you really liked it leave a comment down below! come talk to me on tumblr: www.mitcheemarns.tumblr.com (updates on fics will be there soooo js :)


End file.
